


A Bit Much

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ruby and Blake have some fun together at home, but it turns out things might get to be just a bit too much for Ruby. Blake makes sure things still go well though.





	A Bit Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, back after a LONG time, but finally got another comm! More bugs, cause isn't it always? Got some bondage and aftercare in this one, so heads up there. Hope you enjoy it!

Ruby let out a sharp gasp that turned into a low moan as Blake kissed her neck, teeth dragging over it. Her arms wrapped around her, holding her close. A moment later Blake's lips moved to her own and she returned the kiss eagerly as she felt hands move to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it. She stepped back as Blake stepped forward, being lead through the living room of their home. The kiss broke as Blake lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the side before kissing her again as she reached for her own and pulled it off as well.

When it broke once more as Blake removed her own shirt Ruby turned and headed for the stairs, not running but definitely speeding up. A moment later she was caught though as Blake wraps an arm around her waist. She lets out a small shout that is half a laugh as she's pulled back off the stairs and lifted up, spun around and pressed into the wall as Blake's hand moves to Ruby's jeans, undoing the button and then zipping down them. She can feel Blake's breasts pressing into her back, with only her bra between them. 

Once the zipper was down Blake let up just a touch, her hands moving up Ruby's sides and over her back to find her bra, undoing the clasp and then pushing it onto her shoulders. 

Ruby smirked and then suddenly pulled her arms back, leaving Blake holding her bra as she ducked under Blake's arms and dashed off up the stairs towards the bedroom. The door was open, and she could already feel Blake hot on her heals. Not slowing down she grabs the door frame for a sharp turn into the room. Right behind her Blake stops in the doorway as she turns to face her. 

"Nowhere to run now." She says. 

Ruby grins. "Who says I need to run?" She shakes her shoulders a bit, showing off her now bare breasts. As expected, Blake glances down at them. In that moment Ruby lunges forward to grab her, only to be surprised by Blake's swiftness as both her wrists are caught and she's turned and pressed into the wall by the door, Blake's eyes looking down into hers. 

"You're fast." She says as she looks back up at her. 

"You're a little minx." Blake smirks. "Trying to use your body to your advantage." 

"Hey, it’s my body, who else would use it?" 

Blake leans in close to whisper in her ear, her chest pressing against Ruby's bare one. "Oh, I will." And then she tugs at her earlobe with her teeth, causing Ruby to shudder a bit. "I know just what to do with a naughty girl like you." 

"And uh, what would that be?" Ruby asks and swallows once before biting her lip to stop a small moan as Blake pressed into her a bit more and kissed her neck again. 

"Oh, you'll see. Or maybe you won't." Blake chuckles and shifts her grip to hold Ruby's wrists with one hand as the other moved down to her still opened jeans, pushing them off her hips and then letting them fall to her ankles, leaving her in just her panties. 

"And what's that gonna mean?" Ruby asks, though she had a very good idea of it. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. 

"I think you know." Blake says and slides a hand down Ruby's body slowly, teasingly, before pressing her hand into her crotch through her panties, rubbing her through them. She could already feel a slight damp spot. Pulling back she brings Ruby with her, keeping her hands held as she puts her free hand on her hip and pushes her towards the bed until she falls back on it. Ruby squirms a bit under her, a show of struggle clearly more for show than anything else, as Blake straddles her waist and pushes her into position, hands up near the headboard. She reaches over then and opens the nightstand drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, lined with cloth to keep them from hurting, and cuffs her hands to the headboard. 

Ruby pulls at the cuffs a bit, moving her wrists to try and get free, but knowing she wouldn't. "Welp, I’m stuck." She says. "Alas, whatever shall you do with me now? I'm just a poor, helpless, innocent woman." 

"You are absolutely none of those things." Blake says as she reaches a hand to Ruby's chest and flicks a nipple, causing her to gasp. "Especially not innocent." She moves a hand to the drawer again, pulling out a blindfold and placing it over Ruby's eyes, tying it so she couldn't see. 

"Hey!" Ruby complains a bit. "I can't see!"

"That's the point." 

"But... boobies." 

"Oh, good idea, this bra is uncomfortable." Blake says and takes it off, dragging it over Ruby's stomach so she knows before tossing it aside. 

"Blaaakkkeee!" She whines out. "I can't see them. You're being mean! A tease!" 

"Oh, I haven't even started to tease yet." Blake raises her hips as she adjusts to be on her hands and knees over Ruby, leaning down to press their bare chests together and whisper in her ear. "You'll know when I'm teasing." She moves her hand to the hem of Ruby's panties, dragging a finger along the line and causing Ruby to squirm a bit more. 

"Come onnn. You have a hot lady cuffed to your bed and you're just going to tease?" 

"I'll do more than tease." Blake says, "So much more." 

"Like what?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." 

"Unfair!"

"All is fair in love and war." Blake says and slips her hand into Ruby's panties, rubbing her wet slit directly now. "I'd say this is a bit of both." 

"I'd say this is you being a tease." 

"You want me to stop?" 

"Yes!" 

"Alright, guess I’ll go get a sandwich." Blake says and gets up and off the bed, taking a few steps towards the door. 

"Wait!" Ruby calls out. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant stop teasing, not stop, like, everything!" 

Blake begins to undo her pants as she turns to face Ruby again. "Ohh, I see. So you're just an eager little slut then." 

"I um... yes." Ruby blushes a bit. "I'm eager and I need it."

"You folded like a lawn chair." Blake says with a small chuckle. 

"Well I am very flexible." 

"Oh, I know. Let's see if we can't do something with that then." Blake pulls down her panties then, leaving herself completely naked as well as she heads over to the drawer. 

"Uh, Blake? You there?" Ruby asks. 

"Just deciding." Blake holds a couple toys in her hands. "This one, or that one?" She tilts her head and then smirks. "How about both?" She tosses one onto the bed and reaches into the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Popping the top on it she pours some onto the toy in her hand, a decently sized though not overlarge dildo, as she walks over to the bed and gets back on. She begins to stroke the toy, spreading the lubricant over it and getting it on her hand as well. 

"Well are you gonna do it or what?" Ruby asks and wiggles a bit on the bed. 

"Patience Ruby." She moves her now slick hand over to Ruby, trailing a finger up her thigh and to her slit, rubbing her slightly. "You're definitely gonna get it."

"Yesss..." Ruby rolls her hips a bit trying to get more of Blake's touch. 

"But perhaps..." She moves her hand down, her fingers moving between Ruby's cheeks and beginning to rub her ass. "Not where you'd expect." 

"Gah!" Ruby lets out in surprise. She doesn't protest, though she does squirm a bit more. Then she lets out a sharp gasp as Blake pushes a finger into her ass, slowly beginning to work it back and forth. She can't help but let out a few small whimpers as she tries to not squirm too much, lest she force Blake to stop. 

Unfortunately for her this just went on for a short bit before Blake pulled her hand away, wiping it on the blanket and moving the toy to Ruby's ass. She smirks at her, meeting her eyes as she begins to slowly push the toy inside of her. 

Ruby let out a small whine at that and then took a few deep breaths, relaxing herself to make it easier. She curled and uncurled her toes and rolled her head a bit as Blake moved almost tortuously slow. Eventually, finally, she felt her stop with so much inside of her. For a moment she held like that, feeling extremely full with it in her, before Blake pulled back. She couldn't stop a moan as Blake pulled back faster than she'd pushed in, almost all the way, and then pushed it back. That set a still slow but steady pace for few moments as Blake twisted and pushed it into her. 

"Gods, Blake, gahhh..." She lets out and can't help but raise her hips up some as Blake works her over. She takes deep breaths, trying to keep calm but unable to keep from getting worked up. 

"What is it?" Blake asks calmly and with a smile as Ruby says her name. "Is something the matter?" 

"Don't teeeaasseee meeee!" She lets out and pulls at the cuffs a bit as she whines. "I want it!" 

"You want it do you?" Blake asks as she pushes the toy into her backside as far as it would go. "What do you want?" 

"It, you, good stuff. You know what I mean!" She takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady her rising heart rate. 

"Oh, you mean this?" Blake asks and moves her hand, placing a single finger on Ruby's very wet slit. She drags her finger down the length of it and then rubs her finger and thumb together. "It does seem your quite wet." 

Ruby gasps as she does that. "Yes, yes that's what I want, please!" 

"Well I suppose I could." She says and pushes a single finger into Ruby's slit, beginning to move it back and forth. "Are you sure you're ready though? You might need some more time to get-" 

"I'm ready! Very ready! Pleeeaasseeee!" She lets out and moves her hips towards Blake's finger, trying to get more. 

"If you say you really want it, then alright..." Blake says and reaches down and flips a switch on the dildo currently buried in Ruby's ass, causing it to start vibrating as she pulls her finger out. She stands up then, grabbing the other toy that was on the bed. "You enjoy that while I get ready.” She says as she begins to put on the strap-on." 

"I- ah- ohhhh!" Ruby lets out as she bucks and rolls her hips, then bites her lip and screws her eyes shut, unable to keep still with the vibrator going inside of her ass. It left her gasping for air at the sensation as she tried to move, to move it, to do something, but it stayed firmly in place, vibrations coursing through her from deep in her ass. It pushed her, bringing her closer to her high, to where she wanted, but not how she wanted. She also knew there was no getting off from it. Some people could but not her, not just this. Blake knew it too, and was counting on it she was sure. 

Blake took her time with the strap-on, putting it on and adjusting the straps, then loosening and readjusting them. Once she was done she stepped over towards the mirror in the closet and looked at it, and turned to look from the side, and then over her shoulder at her back. After making sure it was all properly done she sat down on the bed beside a writhing Ruby and grabbed the lube again. Putting some in her hand she reached down and began to stroke the toy, turning her hand around it and rolling it over the tip as she did to make sure it was properly lubed up. She watched Ruby as she did, seeing her squirm as the toy buzzed inside of her. She smirked a bit and then finally began to move again.   
  
Crawling over her she positioned herself between Ruby's legs, pressing the end of the toy to her slit and feeling her raise up to grind against it. She moved her hips to rub the length of it over her for a few moments before pulling back and adjusting the angle to push forward, sliding it inside of her slowly. Grinning as she hears Ruby whimper as she pushes it in slowly. Once she finally pushes all the way in she begins to roll her hips, starting slow as she pushes in and pulls back. After a moment she does pick up the pace, continuing to go at a moderate pace. 

"Oh gods, oh goooodddssss!" Ruby moans out, pulling at the cuffs binding her in place as she writhes beneath her, trying to move her body with Blake's even as she'd held in place, seeking desperately to cling to her. 

"Like that do you?" Blake asks as she picks up the pace even more. She leans in and presses her lips to Ruby's neck, using one hand for support as the other moved to Ruby's breast, groping it and pinching her nipple a bit as she sucked on her pulse point. Then she drags her teeth across her neck as she gives a slight tug on her nipple. 

Ruby's eyes are screwed shut under the blindfold as her breathing comes in quick, short gasps. Her mind was like it was set on fire. There was just so much. Then the spark as Blake's teeth dragged across her skin and she tugged. She couldn't take it. "G- Grimm! Grimm!" She says. 

Immediately Blake stops moving and pulls back, concern in her eyes. She pulls her toy out and flicks the switch on the one still in Ruby to turn it off before quickly reaching for the handcuffs, removing them with the small switch on the side and pulling it off along with the blindfold. "Ruby? Are you okay?" She asks as she looks down at her. 

Ruby takes a few deep breaths as she gives a small nod. "It was just... too much." She says. "I'm... sorry." 

"Hey now, don't be sorry." Blake says and puts a hand on Ruby's cheek. "I'm the one whose sorry. I overdid it. You sure you're okay?" 

"Y-yeah." Ruby says and swallows once through her deep breathing. "C-could you, um, take it out?" 

"Sure. Just didn't want to yet while you were... didn't want it to bother you." Blake says and moves back a bit. She reaches down to the toy still in Ruby's ass and grabs it. "Okay, here I go." She gives her a warning and then pulls it out slowly, not wanting to give a shock to her system at the sudden removal. Tossing it aside she undoes the straps on herself and removes that as well to toss aside. She moves up to lie beside Ruby and gently strokes her hair. "Hey, it's okay. You're alright. It's over now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done so much." She pulls her in close, holding her body to her, "I love you." She whispers in her ear. 

Ruby felt Blake pull her close and wrapped her arms around her. Her mind was beginning to settle a bit now at Blake's soft touch, starting to more easily make out the words in her ear. "It's... it's okay." She says as she takes a few more steadying breaths, calming down. She holds Blake a bit tighter and opens her eyes, looking up at her. "It's alright. You stopped when I asked you to. You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Are you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to-" Blake starts but is cut off. 

"I'm fine. I was a bit shaken but, I'm fine." She says, and then moves up to give Blake a soft, tender kiss. "It's alright. I'm alright. You did good."

"I just, I don't want to hurt you, Ruby."

"You didn't. You won't." She says and gives her a small smile. "I know." 

"I love you." Blake says, looking into her eyes. 

"Love you too." Ruby says and kisses her again as they both close their eyes. 

When it breaks a few moments later Blake lets out a soft sigh. "So, is there anything you need?" 

"I'd like a nice bath." Ruby says. "But first, I kinda just wanna lay here and cuddle." 

Blake gives a small smile and pulls her close. "Happy to." She says and strokes Ruby's hair as they lay there, held in each other’s arms. It would turn out to be a bit of time before they got that bath though, as they both drifted off to sleep there in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did. If you'd like a comm of your own, you can hit me up on ff.net or on tumblr, under the same name. Don't got much to say this time, hopefully won't be as long before my next post. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
